Kapitel 6 - That's not how we left this City
Während die Gruppe das Bild verarbeitet, kommen ein paar Streiter von anderen Gruppen dazu, die manchen Helden auch bekannt sind. Es ist under anderem eine Frau, die sich als Honiya vorstellt. Über ihrer Schulter trägt sie einen Bewusstlosen aus ihrem Team (Frabor) und auf ihrem Schwein, Poochie, liegt zu Randagafs Freude ein bewusstloser Edgar. Der Zauber musste auch die Steinwände im Tempel zusammenbrechen gelassen haben, denn die Gruppe der Priesterin kam auch aus dem Tempel gestürmt und blieben vor Schock erst mal stehen. Als alle den ersten Schock verdaut haben, beschließt die Gruppe der Priesterin (die übrigens Kerilia und nicht Klimpertante heißt), sofort in Richtung Argund aufzubrechen, während sich der Rest der Gruppe umsieht, ob sie noch weitere Überlebende im Wald finden. Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit kommen sie auf eine Lichtung, auf der ein Zwerg (Golmgnir) vor 4 Erdhügeln kniet und offensichtlich in Trauer um seine Mitstreiter ist. Am Rande der Lichtung stehen noch zwei Gestalten. Der eine ist ein hübscher Mensch mit einem überlegenen Gesichtsausdruck, der sich als Dakroat vorstellt. Der andere sieht auch menschlich aus, ist allerdings bis auf kleine Öffnungen für die Augen am ganzen Körper durch eine Rüstung geschützt und er trägt Unmengen an verschiedenen Gegenständen bei sich. Er wird von Dakroat als Traff vorgestellt. Als sich alle kennengelernt haben, beschließt man, gemeinsam in Richtung Stadt zu ziehen und weiter nach Überlebenden Ausschau zu halten. Auf dem Weg werden beim Plaudern neben dem Wandern viele Informationen ausgetauscht. Allerdings geht der Weg nicht direkt nach Argund, da die Helden sich darauf besinnen, dass sie am Vortag Gergrot einfach am Schlachtfeld liegen gelassen haben, ohne ihn zu beerdigen. Diesen Fauxpas wollen sie jetzt berichtigen. Außerdem begannen einige der Mitglieder dieser Reisegesellschaft zu hinterfragen, ob Traff überhaupt ein Mensch ist oder vielleicht auch nur ein Golem. Doch jeder Versuch, diese Theorie zu bestätigen oder zu widerlegen, schlug fehl. Als die Gruppen dann nach einer erholsamen Nacht und einem wanderreichen Tag wieder in Argund ankommen, sehen sie, dass sich der Krater quer durch die Stadt zieht und dass bis auf einige Siedlungen der Mittelklasse und dem Friedhof nichts mehr davon übergeblieben ist. Da sich die Reste der Stadt auf der anderen Seite der Schlucht befinden, versuchen Randagaf und Golmgnir eine Rampe zu bauen, um in den inzwischen sehr tiefen Krater hinab zu steigen, was ihnen hervorragend gelingt. Unten angekommen erfährt die Gruppe, dass Kerilias Verband bereits alle Überlebenden zusammentrommelt, um die Verwundeten zu verarzten und Vorräte zu sammeln, um schon am nächsten Tag aus der Stadt zu fliehen. Ihrer Meinung nach habe die Gottheit, die dieses Land seit jeher beschützte, aufgehört, dies zu machen. Als die Gruppe das erfährt, beschließt jeder auf seine Weise zu helfen. Sei es, indem Häuser nach Vorräten und Überlebenden durchsucht werden, oder indem geholfen wird, auch auf der anderen Seite der Schlucht eine Rampe zu bauen. Doch eine unbestimmte Zeiteinheit später ("Ja glaubt ihr irgendwer hat eine Stoppuhr gestellt?" - Autor) treffen alle vor dem Gasthaus, das zur Krankenstation umgebaut wurde, auf eine sehr verstörte Ilaria, die nur sagt: „Hier stimmt etwas nicht!“ = Kapitel 7 = = Zurück zur Hauptseite = = Kapitel 5 =